The present disclosure relates to a machine adapted to carry out at least one laundry drying cycle.
Such machine can be both a dryer and a washing machine provided with a drying feature (so called washer-dryer).
As it is known, at the end of a washing cycle it is necessary to dry the laundry that has been washed.
The drying can be carried out manually, by hanging the laundry out such that it can progressively disperse the amount of water it contains in the surrounding environment.
The drying can also be carried out automatically or semi-automatically within dryers or washing machines having the drying feature.
In some cases the machine is provided with a drying system which takes humid air from the tub within which the laundry to be dried is placed, it dries the humid air and it supplies again the same dried air into the tub.
Typically the process is carried out continuously, such that the air is removed from the tub and subjected to water separation in a substantially continuous manner.
The Applicant has found that the laundry drying process can be slowed down, if a garment is at the outlet of the drying circuit, that is where the dehumidified air is re-introduced into the tub. Such garment can interfere with the flow of dehumidified air towards the inside of the tub and, as mentioned, it can obstruct and slow down the drying action.
The Applicant has also found that, in the systems according to the prior art, the supply of dried/dehumidified air occurs at a peripheral portion of the tub: this prevents the laundry from being directly hit by the flow of dried air and from being subjected to a uniform and homogeneous drying process. Moreover in the prior art systems, the flow rate of the drying air is limited (about 60 cubic meters per hour).